I am NOT Mary Sue!
by Amethyst Turtle
Summary: This is what happens when a perfectly normal human girl is mistaken for a super-powered Mary Sue. Also, the Titans seem to be oblivious to her protests. Just great. Rated for language. Complete!
1. A Stupid Mistake

AN: Well, this is my first story with an actual plot. I'm planning two chapters. This is not a self-insertion. It is also not about a mysterious little girl with destructive powers. It is about a perfectly normal human girl named Terry, who is NOT secretly a metahuman. And no, she will not gain any superpowers. This is what happens when the Teen Titans mistake her for a Mary Sue.  
**7.20.10 - finally got around to editing. Yay. :D**

Ch1: A Stupid Mistake

I never really knew that the Teen Titans could be so… thick. I mean, I don't hate them or anything. They were just sort of there, maybe at the Pizzeria, or at the mall, or maybe even at the car garage. I wasn't the sort of person to go rushing up to them and beg for an autograph or a photo with them. That's what made me different from the other kids my age. While they were off attending TT Fan Club meetings, I would be somewhere else. Once, I was given a chance to actually be a member of our local heroes. But the problem was I didn't want to.

It was a perfectly average day. I was with my friend, Daisy, at the mall. We were just wandering around, chatting idly and looking through store windows. Then there was an explosion.

An electronics store blew up, scattering rubble and dust everywhere. People around us started screaming and running around in a blind panic. Daisy and I just froze and stood there in the midst of the fleeing crowd, staring at the ruined store. Some fat guy walked out, holding what looked like a prop from Star Wars. His greasy orange hair was covered in sweat, and it looked like his mom (no, scratch that, his _grandma_) had chosen his outfit.

"You will all bow down to CONTROL FREAK!" he screamed, holding his light-saber up like it was a sword. He was holding a remote control in his other grubby hand.

"Not a chance," said this calm voice. I looked up. There, standing on the fountain, was Robin. A green tiger was crouched next to him, and Cyborg was aiming his sonic cannon at the psychotic Star Wars geek. Starfire and Raven were floating above them, their eyes and hands crackling with their powers.

"Ah, the Teen Titans!" Control Freak laughed. "It appears that I have an opportunity to test out my new equipment!"

Before any one of them could respond with a witty comeback, Control Freak had thrown what looked like one of those Sharper Image vacuums towards them. It rolled directly at the teens, and the boys jumped out of the way just as it began glowing. Starfire and Raven weren't fast enough. Without warning, they began convulsing and screaming in pain in midair, the little disc beneath them humming violently. Their bodies surged with red electricity and I thought I could actually see their hair start to smoke. The girls finally stopped writhing and fell down to the tiled ground.

Daisy and I were still in shock. We could only stare at the unconscious forms of the two heroines.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were then fighting the fat villain. Control Freak slapped another one of those discs onto Cyborg's back while he was turned around. Like Starfire and Raven, Cyborg shuddered and roared in pain as the red energy gushed through him.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, momentarily distracted. Control Freak whacked him over the head with his faux light-saber. To my utter surprise, he actually fell. It looked like the goofy-looking villain was much stronger than he appeared to be.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Control freak, growling. He swung his bo-staff at him. Control Freak squealed (yes, he actually squealed) as Robin hit him directly between his eyes. But instead of falling over, he grinned and aimed his remote control at Robin. And before any of us could react, Robin was hit with a small burst of the same red energy that had taken out his teammates.

I guess I panicked. I didn't mean to get involved. But seeing the Teen Titans get owned by some fat couch potato made me sick. Without thinking, I bent down, picked up a chunk of cement that had been part of the electronics store, and threw it at the villain.

Now, I'm not much of an athlete. I don't play any sports, which meant I was weak and had bad aim. But I got lucky with that one throw. Control Freak turned around, a smug expression on his face, and the hunk of cement smacked him right on the side of his head. I think it must have hit a sensitive spot, too, because he fell down, knocked out cold. Daisy blinked rapidly.

"Wow, Terry!" she said. "That was…wow!"

"Uh… thanks," I said uncertainly. We both cautiously approached the unconscious form of Control Freak. Daisy nudged his fat belly with her toe. He didn't move.

"Hey, what's your name?" I turned around. Robin was getting up, rubbing his chest. He looked at me with wonder. "That was pretty amazing!"

Beast Boy had already come to and was fiddling around with Cyborg's arm and the cybernetic teen sat upright with a gasp. Raven was helping Starfire up a few feet away from us.

"Terry," I said. Robin smiled at me. I shuddered. I was never a fan of Robin. I think it's because he's always wearing really tight spandex.

"Well, with powers like yours, we could use you on the team."

I gaped at him. "I don't have powers."

"Once in a lifetime opportunity!" Daisy whispered in my ear. Giggling, she ran off, presumably to spread a rumor about me being a half-human half-something superhero. I sighed.

"Aw, don't be so modest!" Beast Boy said, coming up to us.

"Yeah, I saw you take out Control Freak all by yourself!" Robin said.

"That was lucky. I don't have powers." I repeated.

"Well then, it's decided!" Robin said. He turned to the others. "Titans, welcome our newest team member, Mary Sue!"

"What?" I thought I heard him incorrectly. "My name is Terry, not Mary Sue. And I never agreed to this!"

"Come, Mary Sue!" Starfire said, smiling at me. "We shall initiate you into our team!"

My mouth hung open. I stared at all of them in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not joining your team!" I said. But apparently they're deaf, because Raven encased all of us in her black magic without even responding. In a flash of white, we were standing directly in front of Titans Tower.

"Hey!" I said in protest. "Let me go home!"

"Glad you like your new home, Mary Sue!" Cyborg said.

"What, no!" By then I was yelling. "I said; let me go to my own home! Downtown! North Street! Seriously!"

"Okay, now that you're settled in, you'll have to prove yourself," Robin said in his 'authority voice'. I grimaced. Personally, I always thought the Boy Wonder was a bit too bossy for his own good. "We'll run you through the obstacle course."

"You'll do fine," Raven said quietly. I turned to her in desperation. Of all the Titans, I always thought she was the sanest.

"Raven! You can't seriously believe I have powers?"

"Don't be so negative," she gave me a half smile. "With powers like yours, you can do it."

Cyborg was at some sort of control panel sticking out of a rock. He pressed a few buttons, turned a switch, and a rumbling growl came from behind me. I whipped around.

Massive steel walls and blades were shooting up from the grass and dirt. Laser cannons were popping up left and right, and an enormous pit opened up at least thirty feet across. A bunch of humanoid drones crawled out of the pit and stood at random points on the field like some freakish English guard. I noticed the menacing blades and guns that were built on their arms and shoulders.

"We got twice as many traps, and lengthened the whole course!" Cyborg called out as the rumbling stopped.

"Are you people crazy?" I screamed.

"You can thank us later, Mary Sue." Robin said.

"Go on!" Starfire giggled, nudging me towards the trail of death. I began hyperventilating and tried to shuffle back. But Starfire easily overpowered me and pushed me right between the first two laser cannons.

"Oh shit…"

I screamed bloody murder as the cannons began charging up and fired beams of white energy at me. I ducked and thought I felt the hair on the back of my head singe.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. The Titans cheered me on. I turned back, only to see one of the drones blocking my way back to safety. It raised a long sword and lurched stiffly towards me.

I think I mentioned before that I'm not an athlete. This is completely true. Honestly, I'm slightly overweight and can run one mile in about eleven minutes. Yeah, I was really out of shape. My mom always told me my unhealthiness would be the death of me, but I never expected I would ever take it so literally.

I screamed again and stumbled back just as the drone brought the sword down where my legs had just been. I could hear the cannons charging up again. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted forward. There was no backing out of this now. More cannons popped up left and right as they fired at me. The back of my T-shirt caught in flames, but I kept running faster than I had ever had in my seventeen-year-long life.

Just as I reached the end of the laser rigged trail, more drones appeared all around me. Each of them had long blades in their metal hands and small laser guns on their shoulders. I shrieked as one drone leapt forward and swung his blade at me. I had stepped back just in time- the tip of my nose was barely grazed.

"You're doing great!" I heard Beast Boy cheer.

"Are you serious?" I screamed. Boosted by a rush of fear and adrenaline, I did a clumsy roll between the legs of one of the drones, only to face the seemingly bottomless pit. I then noticed the razor sharp spikes at the bottom. Great. The drones turned around, their glowing red eyes trained on me. By now, I was sweating profusely and my back really hurt from all that running I did _and _the brief flames. But if I didn't get out of this hellish situation soon, I would be dead.

Cursing under my breath, I sprinted to the side of the pit, only to face a rock wall. I couldn't fly across the pit, I couldn't jump over it, and I couldn't teleport. Oh jeez, what the hell was I going to do? The drones were nearing me. Thankfully, they weren't using their shoulder guns. Taking a deep breath, I gripped the ragged rock wall. The rough stone scraped my hands, but I ignored it. Shakily, I began climbing sideways along the rock, but my dumb luck eventually ran out. One of the drones fired a laser at me, shattering the stone above me. I screamed as the rock beneath my hands crumbled and the shards rained down on face. My stomach lurched as I fell down the pit.

I was sure I was going to die. It was probably my imagination, but my life actually flashed through my mind. I was riding a tricycle and fell off. There was the goldfish I won from the carnival and subsequently died a few minutes later. My brother pouring soy sauce on my hair- oh god, that took _hours _to wash out. Some teacher at school shouting at me for throwing paint at a boy who teased me. It was a good life. I braced myself and prepared to die.

Mercifully, Starfire had the sense to swoop down from the sidelines and carry me to safety before I hit the spikes down below.

What perfect timing.

I wobbled unsteadily on solid ground, holding onto Starfire's arm for support. Oh my god. Oh my god. My heart was racing faster than a Derby racehorse.

"That was pretty good, rookie!" Cyborg said playfully. "A little more training and you'll be our main powerhouse! Besides me, of course."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Aw, don't be upset," Beast boy said comfortingly. "You'll get to finish the rest of the course later, Mary Sue. After you learn to master your powers, of course!"

"I AM NOT MARY SUE! MY NAME IS TERRY! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

I was in hysterics by then. I had been forced to run a death course, and all the Teen Titans did was smile at my bright red face. My clothes were sticky with sweat, and I was sure my hair resembled a plate of spaghetti.

"Uh oh," Raven frowned. For a golden second, I was sure she had realized their mistake. "I think she's being overrun with her powers. We need to detain her."

"WHAT THE FU-"

I wasn't able to finish my scream, as a felt a light prick in the side of my arm. In less than a couple of seconds, I had fallen over on my face, unconscious.

-X-

AN: Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Tell me what you think about this!  
Clearing things, Terry is NOT me. I made her up completely.


	2. Jealousy and Romance Do Not Mix

AN: Here's Chapter 2 of the wonderful adventures of Terry! I don't really like how a lot of OC's get paired up with Robin or Beast Boy. I'm especially sick of rabid-fangirls going Robin-crazy and trying to rape him. And the worst part is, they usually make Starfire and Raven and jealous ones. And EVEN WORSE, Robin or Beast Boy usually loves the OC back! The horror!  
**7.20.10 - moar editing. Yays! **

Ch2: Jealousy and Romance Do Not Mix

When I woke up, I was strapped to a hospital bed by wide leather strips. My first reaction was to struggle against them, but they didn't budge a hair. _What _were those crazy people _doing?_

"Are you awake?"

I stopped writhing and looked up. Starfire was standing by the bed, watching me cautiously.

"Uh, yeah," I said slowly. Was she really that daft? "That's why I'm struggling. Now please let me go."

I was surprised at how calm I felt. Either the tranquilizer was still in effect, or I had simply given up on arguing with the Titans. It was probably the former. If I had the money, I'd find a good lawyer the moment I escaped. _If _I escaped- no, I couldn't think that way.

"I am afraid I cannot," Starfire said, nervously wringing a damp cloth. "Robin has instructed me to watch over you, should you attempt to 'break out.' I apologize."

"Seriously," my voice rose a notch. "Let me go! I want to go home!"

"Mary Sue," Raven said as she walked in the brightly lit infirmary. I didn't bother correcting her. Then I realized that it was morning; I had been unconscious for a whole night. "You can't go home."

"What are you talking about? My parents must be freaking out by now!" I didn't mention that they were out of town for the week, and my brothers probably didn't care where I was. Yeah, they were a pretty caring bunch.

"Your parents are dead," she said sadly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Your home planet was blown up just a few days ago."

"Wait- what? What planet?" I asked in disbelief. Now what were they going on about? I was getting tired of their stupid games. If it weren't for the leather straps keeping me on the bed, I would have jumped out the window by now. Anything to get out of this crazy house. Er- tower. Whatever.

Cyborg stepped in the room. He looked at me pitifully.

"We were doing research on your alien species. Our database managed to find your home planet, Toyota, in the Mitsubishi Galaxy. It was destroyed by the Nintendo Warlords just a week ago."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled, finally snapped. "Those are Japanese company brand names! And I'm not an alien! I'm a human! I was born in Michigan! I have two dorky older brothers and a couple of stickler parents!"

"She's in denial," Raven muttered, removing her hand from my shoulder.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Please, relax," Starfire said soothingly. "I know how you are feeling. My own planet has been destroyed several times."

"WELL THEN!" I laughed sarcastically. "That's just dandy! You know what? Maybe you're right! Guess what, everybody? I'm from Toyota, and Nintendo apparently killed us all! Whoop-dee-doo!"

I was sure I looked like a lunatic right then, with my hair flopping about and flecks of saliva flying out of my mouth. But I didn't give a damn. I was getting _really _frustrated. Seriously, a lawsuit was in order. And probably a restraining order to go with it.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Mary Sue," Robin said as he entered. Beast Boy followed behind him, carrying an enormous crate of milk chocolate. I eyed him warily and stopped fighting against the leather straps. "Titans, let me have a minute alone with her. Beast Boy, you can leave the chocolate with me."

The other Titans shot me one last look of pity and walked out. Beast Boy dropped the box of Hershey on the ground with a loud thump and scampered after them. I started hyperventilating again. I seriously did _not _want to be alone in the same room with Robin, Spandex Boy Wonder. Speaking of the devil, he looked at me strangely and walked right up to the bed.

"Mary Sue…" he said, his voice cracking. I tried to lean away from him, but the straps prevented me from doing so. "I am so sorry."

Without warning, he unbuckled the straps, releasing me. Before I could jump away, though, he suddenly had me in his arms, smothering me against his chest. He smelled like baby powder, which I found _quite _disturbing.

"Gmph!" I groaned. I tried to push him off of me, but he was too strong.

"It's okay! It's gonna be okay!" To my horror, I realized that Robin was crying into my hair. "We're all here for you. It's going to be okay."

He hugged me tighter, making me gag. My head started to feel light and dizzy, both from the lack of air and from his stench of baby bottom. Right before I thought I was going to faint, Robin let go of me and held me out at arms length, looking at me.

"Don't cry, Mary Sue!" he sniffled. "I'm here for you!"

"I'm not crying!" I insisted. "And I don't need you! Go away!"

"Shhhh!" he shushed. And Robin grabbed onto me again, my neck pushed up uncomfortably against his rather sharp collar bone.

"Dammit!" I gasped. "Let me go! I can't breathe!"

"There's no need to be so emotional, Mary Sue!" Robin said again, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I understand that you are very upset, what with your whole planet blowing up, but you don't need to cling on to me that much!"

"What?" I twisted my mouth downward into a grimace as if I had drunk a gallon of vinegar. "Jeez! Either you're just stupid, or I'm having a really bad nightmare."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Robin cooed. I think a bit of barf came up in my mouth just then. I resisted the urge to spew it all over him. "Here, have some chocolate."

He reached down to the large crate of Hershey, his other arm still wrapped around me. Robin pulled out a large chocolate bar and held it under my nose as if I were a dog.

"I don't want it," I said, leaning away.

"Okay then, here," Without warning, Robin crammed the entire bar of chocolate in my mouth.

"Bleck!" I spat it out right onto his lap. I froze. "Oops…"

I waited for him to smack me or jump back in disgust. What he did next caught me completely off guard.

"Ah hah hah hah!" he laughed loudly. "Mary Sue, you are hilarious! I love your jokes!" He looked at me again, making me shiver. It was hard to tell what he was thinking behind that blank white mask. "It's really brave of you to be happy like this in your time of pain and sorrow. Mary Sue, you are one special alien."

"Why don't you tell that to Starfire," I muttered. Robin pulled me up to my feet and dragged me to the exit. He ignored the large brown stain on his shiny pants. He continued dragging me all the way to the Operations Center. The other Titans were gathered on their giant couch, watching some ninja movie on their television. Despite my situation, I found myself drooling at the sight of their mega-sized high def plasma-screen TV. _We _only had a tiny little box that constantly blinked static at us.

"Alright Titans," Robin said, his authority voice returned. "Since Mary Sue is still grieving for her lost planet, we should take her out to do some Earthly things to cheer her up!"

"Let us go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire said, floating off the couch.

"No, let Mary Sue decide," Robin said rather dreamily, still holding my arm in a death grip. I thought I saw Starfire glare at me for a split second, but that bubbly expression of hers appeared again. Then I realized that this was my chance to escape.

"Uh…" I pretended to be thinking hard. "Um… can we go Downtown?" If we went there, then I could run back to my apartment and hide until the Titans forgot about me. Perfect! Nothing could go wrong.

"Shopping it is, then!" Robin declared.

"No, I said Downtown," I said, vigorously shaking my head.

"Sure, we can leave now!" Robin pulled me along, my arm beginning to feel numb. I glanced back helplessly at the other Titans, but they smiled and followed after us. That shadow passed across Starfire's face again, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

We drove in Cyborg's T-car. Cyborg insisted that I sit shotgun, and I did so reluctantly. Since there wasn't enough room for all six of us, Beast Boy had to sit in my lap in the form of a rather hairy Chihuahua.

"You like dogs, dontcha?" he had asked me eagerly before we piled in the car.

"No," I said. "I'm allergic."

He didn't reply. Instead, he morphed into this hideous rat-dog and jumped on my lap. I tried to push him off, but he dug his nails into my legs, making me wince. So I had no choice to but lean back in my seat while the green dog drooled on my jeans and licked the window.

Our group attracted plenty of stares from the shoppers. After all, we had a half-robot, a green kid, a creepy pale girl, a floating alien, and a spandex wearing traffic light. I mean, um, Boy Wonder. A few people gave me some curious glances, too. I glared back at them.

"I'm bored," I said, still trying to pull myself away from Robin, who was now holding my hand tightly. He glanced at me and smiled. I grimaced and looked away.

"Um, Robin," Starfire spoke up. "May I take Mary Sue to shop for clothes? I wish to show her an excellent store I have found the day before."

Robin let go of me reluctantly, and I quickly backed away and rubbed my sore hand. "Okay then. Meet us at the food court in thirty minutes."

"I'll go with them," Raven stepped up next to me. Robin shrugged and walked off with the other two guys, who were arguing about video games or something like that.

Once they were out of sight, I made a break for it. Without meaning to, I shoved Raven aside and began sprinting towards the nearest exit. I didn't look back to see if they were following me. But I guess they didn't need to run after me, because right when I was just a step away from the exit, I crashed into an obsidian-black wall of energy.

"Ow!" I yelped, holding my bruised nose. The wall disappeared and someone grabbed my arm in a not-so-friendly manner. I gulped and looked behind me.

Starfire glared at me, her eyes flashing dangerously. Raven stood right beside her, an expression of pure hate directed at me. My legs began wobbling like my mom's homemade gelatin casserole (it's really wiggly). Hey, you would too if you had two super-powered beings looking at you like they wanted to kill you.

"Stay away from Robin," Starfire growled, her grip tightening. _Damn_ that chick could squeeze. My arm started to turn purple and my fingertips lost all feeling.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard her," Raven said ominously. "And I want you to stop flirting with Beast Boy."

"Hey! Hey!" I stammered. "You can have them! I'm not interested! Besides, I never flirted with-"

"So you're not about to back off, are you?" Raven interrupted.

"Shall I dispose of her, Raven?" Starfire asked, smiling wickedly. I trembled harder, about to collapse from fear. My mouth turned dry and my stupid legs wouldn't stay still.

"Let's do it together," Raven twitched her jaw in what she probably thought was a smile. Ignoring my shrieks, Raven grabbed my other arm and the two girls flew up with me in between them. I expected a bunch of the shoppers to glance up at my screaming, but they seemed deaf to my cries.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" I screamed. "CRAZY!"

I looked down again, and screamed when I saw where they were headed. The fountain. I desperately grabbed at Starfire and Ravens' arms, but they dropped me before I had a chance to cling onto them for safety. My stomach seemed to be jumping around inside of me as I dropped at least twenty feet down to the water.

My feet came in contact with the murky water and crashed to cement and tile. I yelped and fell on my bottom as the shockwaves from the impact spread through me. Luckily, I didn't break anything, though my whole body felt sore from the fall. Water splashed on my face, making me sputter and clumsily roll out of the stream's way. The sound of laughter reached my ears.

I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth when I saw Starfire and Raven laughing and pointing at me. A few other people were looking at our direction, but they mainly ignored us. At that point, I decided that I really hated the two female Titans. They reminded me of these two girls at my school who basically treated everyone like dirt.

It was a shame, too, since I thought they were cool.

With some difficulty, I pulled myself out of the water. My clothes were heavy with water and my shoes made a squishy sound as I stepped out onto the floor. When I realized that a few bystanders were watching me curiously, my face turned a brilliant shade of crimson and I hunched over in shame. But my anger quickly returned as Starfire and Raven's laughing intensified.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, stomping up to them. I slipped and slid a little, but I managed to stay on my feet. "What the _hell _is your problem?"

I half-expected them to push me back in the fountain, but reality is apparently twisted and enjoys screwing with me. They stopped laughing abruptly, and their looks of glee turned to those of fear.

"Uh oh…" Starfire muttered, staring at me with wide eyes. Raven was backing away from my soggy form.

"Her powers are acting up again!" Raven cried out. She grabbed Starfire and towed her away. I watched dumbly at their retreating figures, before my mind finally processed what this meant.

"I'm free," I whispered in astonishment. "I'm free!"

Ignoring the now large crowd of onlookers, I whooped out in joy and half-ran, half-skidded towards the exit. I was so sure that I was going to make it. I was certain that I could get back home. But I was wrong, as usual. Things just weren't going my way that day, were they?

-X-

AN: Bwahaha, I have left you with a cliffhanger! I am so horrible :)  
Next chapter should be up in 3-5 days.


	3. My Final Stand

AN: Well, here it is. The final chapter. I'm not so sure how this turned out.  
**7.20.10 - eeediting done. **

Ch3: My Final Stand

Hm, you probably thought I was captured by a villain or something, right? Well, you're wrong. I fell. Yeah, it was really embarrassing, even though no one was really paying attention to me.

When I skidded along the floor, I failed to watch where I was going and slipped on a puddle of Coke. Before I could regain my balance, I fell really hard on my butt. And it really hurt. Plus, my jeans got all sticky with the soda. I would have smacked myself in the forehead for my stupidity if my palms weren't scraped up from my fall.

"Ow!" I rubbed my sore back and unsteadily got back to my feet. But I was too late to get to the exit, anyways.

"Mary Sue!" Someone yelled. Gritting my teeth, I turned around. Just as I expected, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were sprinting over to me.

"Are you okay?" they asked worriedly.

"No!" I screamed back. "I feel wonderful! In fact, why don't we go fight some bad guys or something! That'll REALLY make my day!"

"Hey, where's Starfire and Raven?" Cyborg asked, looking around. "I thought they were with you."

"Here," Raven and Starfire were walking towards us, watching me warily. "Mary Sue's powers overloaded again, so we had to go take cover."

I screamed in frustration and banged my head on the wall.

"That's the spirit!" Robin said, patting my back. "You'll get the hang of your powers!"

Before I could snap back at him, a loud beeping sound came from his pocket. He pulled out a yellow communicator and flipped it open.

"Titans, trouble!" he yelled loudly, even though we were right by him. "Something at North Street just destroyed a grocery store!"

My heart skipped a beat. My apartment was on North Street, just a block away from the mentioned store. This was my chance! Finally!

"Uh, yeah!" I cheered. "Let's go beat up this, uh, monster!"

"Slow down, Mary Sue," Cyborg scowled. "Chill!"

I ignored him and ran outside, the Titans right behind me. I hopped into the T-Car and waited impatiently for the others to get it. Once they all got in (thankfully, Beast Boy decided to fly above us to keep a lookout so he wouldn't have to ride on my lap) Cyborg slammed on the pedal and the car sped forward. In just a few minutes, we reached a smoking grocery store with several dozen people running around in a panic.

"Starfire, Raven, get these people out of the way!" Robin commanded. Without a moment's hesitation, the girls flew off to pull people aside. I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently they forgot about the fountain fiasco already.

Just then, this enormous egg floated out of the store. And by an egg, I mean literally, an _egg_. It was about ten feet tall, and its metallic shell gleamed silver in the afternoon sun. There was a sort of windshield on the front, but it was tinted so we couldn't see who was controlling it. It hovered in front of the ruined entrance for a few seconds before firing several laser beams at us from little cannons embedded on either side of the windshield.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled out. Beast Boy, still in his pterodactyl form, flew at the egg. To my surprise, he crashed headfirst into it and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Really, I thought he would have better tactic than that. The laser beams blew up part of an office building across the street, missing me completely. Whoever was in the egg had pretty bad aim.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at it, but the blue energy was deflected off of the hull of the egg and hit a billboard advertising toothpaste. Robin began whacking the machine frantically with his bo staff, darting around to avoid being blasted by the lasers. And me? Well, I just stood by the car, watching them. No way was I going to get in the way.

"Mary Sue, come on!" Cyborg yelled. I shook my head rapidly and turned left. I could see my apartment. Yes! Home free! I began running down the street without a last glance back. The Titans could handle themselves.

But, of course, the egg zipped in front of me. Damn. I narrowly missed crashing into it. The egg hovered menacingly above me, blinding me with its reflective shell. I could hear Robin and Cyborg yelling at me to destroy it. The windshield opened with a hiss.

"BAHAHAHA!" It was Control Freak. Of course. "I have you now, Titan! You cannot escape my new Death Egg!"

Stupid Star Wars geek. I ducked under the egg and continued running.

"What? Hey!" he yelled out indignantly. "Where're you going? Get back here!"

"Like hell I will, fatty!" I called over my shoulder. Control Freak's face turn bright red and a vein in his forehead began to twitch.

"DO NOT CALL ME FAT!" he screeched. A few more rounds of lasers were fired at me. By the same dumb luck that helped me survive that freakish obstacle course, they missed me. But several of them hit the ground behind me, making me fall forward. I hit the ground hard, scraping my chin and already bruised arms (from Starfire and Robins' death grips). I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for Control Freak to finish me off. Maybe my life would flash through my mind again, though that would be a bit redundant...

"Mary Sue!" Robin screamed. He leapt forth and hit Control Freak before he could close the shield. Control Freak collapsed over the control panel. The egg collapsed on the ground, cracking cement and asphalt. I opened my eyes in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Once again, Robin's timing was impeccable.

"No…" Robin choked, stumbling towards me. I was still lying on the ground. I couldn't get up, because I had landed on my ankle at a funny angle. Maybe my luck wasn't so great after all.

"She's dead," Beast Boy gasped, getting up. Starfire and Raven had just finished shoving people out of the way, and Cyborg was running towards us.

"Uh, no, I'm not," I said.

"Mary Sue…" Robin began sobbing and clutched me to his chest. I couldn't push him away, either, because my hands were all scraped up and stung like hell. The other Titans gathered round us.

"I can't believe it," Raven said in bewilderment. "She actually died!"

"But I thought she was immortal," Starfire said, puzzled.

"We all did," Cyborg whispered sadly. They looked down at me, still in Robin's arms.

"Seriously, I'm not dead!" I insisted. "See, still talking! Dead people don't talk!"

"Mary Sue…" Robin cried even harder. I nearly gagged when his tears fell on my forehead, dripping down my face.

"Oh, gross!" I yelled, trying to lean away from him. "Quit it!"

"Even in death, she still looks so lively," Beast Boy said.

"That's because I AM alive, you idiots!" I yelled.

"Robin, let her go," Raven said calmly. "It's too late to save her."

"No!" Robin screamed, sounding just like a two year old throwing a tantrum. "No! I won't let go!"

He squeezed me tighter, making me gasp for air. This boy seriously had issues. A restraining order definitely sounded good.

"Ahhh!" I wheezed, Robins tears still pouring down. "Can't! Breathe!"

"Please, Robin," Starfire pleaded. "We must move on. Let her go."

Starfire easily pried him off of me. Robin continued crying and reached out for me, blubbering incomprehensibly. Cyborg helped her restrain him. I sighed out in relief, the other Titans still unaware that I was perfectly alive.

"Well, I guess we'd better go then," Beast Boy murmured sadly. He slung an arm around Raven's shoulders and led her back to the T-Car. Starfire and Cyborg dragged Robin after them. Even though I was glad that they were finally leaving me alone, I was still confused.

"Uh, is this what you do with dead friends?" I yelled after them. "Leave them to rot in the street?"

They didn't answer. So I assumed that they did. I waited for the T-Car to zoom out of sight until I got up, wiping off my face with the edge of my slightly torn shirt. A few police cruisers were approaching Control Freak's egg machine. I stepped onto the sidewalk and watched a couple of burly officers haul him out. They rolled the Death Egg away, probably to be used as evidence.

"Hey, officer!" I called. One of the policemen inspecting the ruined grocery store turned around. "Do you happen to know if the Teen Titans have any history of mental issues?"

"No," he replied. He surveyed my disheveled appearance. "And what happened to you, miss?"

"Long story," I waved him off and began limping towards my apartment. It felt as if I had just been freed from prison. Titans Tower was visible in the horizon, but I ignored it and continued stumbling forth. Home free at last.

-X-

AN: Hm, I'm not so sure how the ending turned out. I thought it ended too suddenly.  
I'm also going to add an Epilogue later, because the ending was too abrupt.


	4. Pass it On

AN: Yes, finally, the epilogue is up.  
**7.21.10 - editing is done!**

Pass it On

I guess you could say things pretty much turned back to normal. No one in my family questioned my bruises and scrapes (they probably didn't care, anyways) and I never saw the Titans again after they left me in the middle of the street. Well, I did see them on TV and stuff, but you get the idea. Oddly, there wasn't any news about a lost team member or anything, but I guess I should've been grateful that the Titans didn't make a big deal out of my "death".

I returned to school after our holidays ended, just like any other normal kid. At all costs, I avoided Daisy. I hadn't seen her since that bizarre day at the mall. No doubt she would worm a bit of info about my brief stay with the Titans out of me, convert it into pure gossip juice and distribute it along the grape vine. I did _not _want that kind of attention directed towards me.

Life returned to its regular schedule. Every day soon became a predictable routine, and I found myself daydreaming about superheroes and dramatic battles during the doldrums of daily life. And every time I caught myself thinking of the Titans, I reminded myself that they were all psychotic lunatics who kidnapped adolescent girls and dumped them into fountains.

"Hey, hey! Hey! Hey!"

My head snapped up. I had dozed off over my desk, a bit of my saliva dripping onto the grainy wood. Mr. Law, my algebra teacher, was looming over me. He glared at me meaningfully before returning to his lecture.

I sighed and slumped back over my desk.

After what seemed like several hours, the bell finally rang. I stuffed my papers into my bag and quickly left before Mr. Law could glare at me again for dozing off.

The sun glared angrily at me as I stepped out into the school courtyard. There were several huddled groups gathered around tables, laughing and talking to their clique members. I felt my throat choke up for a split second. I didn't belong to any of those tight groups of friends. But... it wasn't like I cared, or anything.

Daisy found me leaning against a tree. I was mildly chewing on a carrot, examining my nails and watching a couple of birds fighting over a discarded sandwich.

"Terry!" she squealed. Before I could duck away, she had grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at her. So much for avoiding her. "So tell me… what was Robin like?"

Of course. Daisy was another one of those rabid Robin fangirls who had impossible hopes of the Boy Wonder marrying them and impregnating them with a dozen babies.

"Stupid," I said. Yeah, it was a dumb reply.

"No, seriously!" she squealed. "Is he… sexy?"

"Ew, no," I made a face. "He was a creep who smelled like a baby's butt."

"Ohmigosh!" Daisy shrieked loudly in my ear. "You smelled him! Lu-cky!"

I grimaced. I didn't mean for that to slip out. "Go away, please."

Daisy huffed. "Fine, if you don't want to share a bit of the 411 with me." She stalked off, quickly vanishing into the crowd of students gathered in the courtyard.

"Ohmigosh!" a loud squeal sounded above the throng after a couple minutes, piercing the air and startling the birds. Everyone fell silent, murmuring and looking around in confusion. I turned around. And who would be standing just a few feet away from my tree, but Robin himself? My blood froze and I began shivering. No. He wasn't looking for me. He wasn't looking for me. Oh god _no_.

"OHMIGOSH!" the same voice screeched again, louder than the enormous synchronized squeal that came from just about all the girls who spotted him. Then I realized it was Daisy who had screamed. She, and about a hundred other girls, began stampeding towards Robin. Several unlucky guys were trampled in the process.

Robin just stood there, watching the approaching fangirls. He hadn't noticed me. Good. I slunk around the tree so he wouldn't see me.

Daisy reached him first and came to a stop just a few inches away from his chest.

"OHMIGOSH!" she gasped. Seriously, if she said that one more time I was going to have a seizure. "Robin, hi, hi, I love you, hi!"

The hero seemed oblivious to the swarm of fans around him. His blank mask was turned directly at Daisy's face. Then his mouth slowly turned up in a smile. Wait… that smile…

"Mary Sue," a small tear rolled down his face.

"No, it's Daisy, hi, I love you, hi!" Daisy stammered. I stifled my laughter.

"It really is you… you're alive…" Robin said in wonder. He gently placed his hands on Daisy's trembling shoulders and began to lead her away through the screaming horde. Daisy seemed like she was just about to pass out.

The horde of fans stopped squealing and trudged away in disappointment when it was clear that Robin wasn't interested in any of them. He and Daisy had already vanished into the streets beyond the school gates. Oh well. It seemed that the Boy Wonder had found a new victim. But it was only Dai- I mean, Mary Sue.

I fell on the grass, laughing hysterically.

-X-

AN: And that's the end of that. Yaaay!


End file.
